


Too Far

by TheLionNeverRoars



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionNeverRoars/pseuds/TheLionNeverRoars
Summary: This is just the true ending to the game. I haven't actually played the game myself, but I've watched enough game plays to know enough. I have added some details to fit this story though. I apologize for this being so short and the next ones are sort of short too. I'm working on making my chapters longer, but that means longer waiting periods. The original post if this story is on my account on Wattpad. And I just realized this isn't a summary, but oh well!





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the true ending to the game. I haven't actually played the game myself, but I've watched enough game plays to know enough. I have added some details to fit this story though. I apologize for this being so short and the next ones are sort of short too. I'm working on making my chapters longer, but that means longer waiting periods. The original post if this story is on my account on Wattpad. And I just realized this isn't a summary, but oh well!

"We'll make our way to Zora's Domain. Divine Beast Bah Ruta . . . It looks like it's stopped working. Let's investigate the situation."

Zelda looked up from the Sheikah slate and spoke with a slightly saddened tone. "Mipha's father . . . I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is at least visit him and offer some closure."

Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do. And so many more painful memories that we must bear. I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together . . . we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps . . . even beyond. But it all must start with us. Let's be off"

The Princess of Hyrule turned away and started walking back to their horses. Link remained the the same position for a moment. Even though he gathered all of his memories (or at least he hoped what was all of them) of Zelda and the calamity, he did not have all of them. The only people he knew now were the former champions, Zelda, and the people from recent meetings. But he couldn't quite pin what this feeling he felt was,  from the depths of his mind rose what felt like an ancient anger.

Pushing that to the back of his mind, the hero turned to follow Zelda. Who was now stopped, speaking if the voice inside the sword which she could no longer hear. And of how her power might have dwindled over the last century.

"I'm surprised to admit it, but I can accept that." The princess chirped with a smile.

 


	2. From the Depths

Link and Zelda has started making their way to Zora's domain on foot. Well, rather Zelda was on horseback and Link was on foot. They left it at a stable in the Necluda region to heal due to a bokoblin ambush. Zelda had escaped unscathed only because she had the horse. Link however had several wounds that could get worse if not attended to soon. They were not life threatening, however caused a lot of pain from the strenuous activity of walking and fighting occasional battles. Princess Zelda was so busy with trying to restore Hyrule to its former glory, that she had not allowed Link to speak his mind and situation. In the Hylian Champion's opinion, she was pushing herself too much to fufil this dream of hers.

The hero's right ankle was badly sprained from being knocked off of the platform of a larger bokoblin camp. He had already pulled the arrow out of his left shoulder and bandaged the gash with an extra piece of fabric. Luckily it did not seem to have hit an artery. He was more worried about his ribs. The Hylian Champion had lost his footing when the arrow hit him in the shoulder and it had sent him over the edge of the second platform.

Link took the time to lift up his tunic for a moment. A large multicolored bruise was forming on the right side of his torso. He winced when he touched the tender skin, but his physical examination of his injuries ended early when Zelda shouted from ahead.

"Link! There is _no_ time to mess around. We must be on our way to the domain. So please, make haste!" Zelda shouted from ahead, "If we continue at the pace we are currently moving at, we can arrive before sundown."

The princess hadn't bothered to actually look at him, only a slight turn of her head so her words would go father. After she was done speaking, the horse quickened his pace due to the gentle kick of her heel.

Link sighed audibly and picked up his speed. "What a pain," he muttered under his breath. The hero was starting to get angry about this. "You just keep asking me to do things for you. First its save Hyrule, next its make you a meal, then we make our way to Zora's domain. _Faster Link! Make haste Link!_ We want to get to the domain by sundown! Blah blah blah! I haven't even gotten a _simple_ thank you yet."

"Did you say something Link?" The princess called from ahead.

The Champion recomposed himself and spoke, "No."

Zelda seemed to hesitate, as if to say "I don't believe you." But she soon gave another gentle kick and moved onward.

•••

The pair had finally stopped for a meal break. Link was near the breaking point, filled with anger and exhaustion.

Princess Zelda sat by the fire writing in her little notebook of hers before looking up, "Link, I know you make a good Pepper Steak, would you be so kind as to-OH MY GODDESS!"

Link stopped what he was doing as Zelda finally noticed. The apples he was holding fell to the ground and were most likely bruised now. Zelda cupped his cheek lightly.

"You as are injured, why did you not say something earlier?! If I had known I would have taken care of your wounds!"

"I've already taken care of them." Link grit his teeth trying not to lash out at her for taking several hours to notice. He looked down at her eyes, which were filled with anger and worry. The champion turned and started walking away. Neither of them had realized that they were dangerously close to the edge of an overhang. At least it was over water.

"Please make us dinner so that we may continue on our journey to Zora's Domain!"

At least she said please this time, but with that last demand Link finally broke. That ancient anger rose surfaced from the depths of his mind.

"I don't think you realize _everythin_ g I have done for this country and most especially _you!"_

"I beg your pardon?! Could you kindly repeat that?"

"You already know what I said!"

Heavy rain had started to fall while they were fighting. There was no telling what time it was because of how dark and dense the clouds were. Lightning started hitting the area around them. Link had forgotten to take off his equipment, which was all metal. Lighting was attracted to metal. . .

"I beg to differ! I have always been grateful for your troubles."

"Don't lie! All you ever do is ask things of me. It happens nonstop! I finally defeated Ganon and the first thing you ask me to do is head to Zora's Domain with you! You kept telling me to hurry up without even noticing that I was injured! And now you're asking me to make a meal?!  
"

"You could have said something about your wounds you know!"

"Well _excuse_ me Princess, but I regret to inform you that I did not have the chance."

Zelda scoffed, "Jump off a cliff!"

Right after the princess said that, disaster struck. Just like the lightning strike that had thrown Link over the edge from its explosive force.

Link didn't realize what had happened until he felt the sizzling pain of lightning and the sensation of falling. The only thing he knew was that everything hurt like hell. The last thing he remembered was cold water engulfing him until all was black.

The realization of what Zelda had just said hit her like an angry flock of cuccos. And the fact that the hero was sent off the edge of a cliff didn't help either. Ditching all of their equipment and her horse, she sprinted down the mountain without a care. There was a small lake that wasn't large in circumference, however was very deep. The Princess did not hesitate to jump in and try to help even though she was not the best at swimming.

Zelda could barely see Link in the dark water. She was starting to run out of air and things were starting to blur.

 _'This is it. We're going to die here aren't we?'_ Zelda thought to herself. The last thing she felt was a large scaly arm wrapping around her torso . . .

•••

The Zora Prince, Sidon was swimming through one of the rivers. As a Zora, he had better eyesight and sense of smell in the water. The shark man decided to go look for the Princess and her chosen knight, he trusted them to arrive on schedule of course. But he couldn't help but feel they something was wrong. The feeling had only gotten worse as he entered a river connecting to one of the smaller lakes in the Lanayru region.

The smell of blood wafted through the  usually peaceful waters. It started to make the Zora wondered if a wounded animal had ended up in the waters, so Sidon decided to check the area out. Once he got closer the smell got worse and the waters were now a dark red.

Beside the Zora's left side floated a small blue pieces of cloth. Strangely enough, it looked to be burnt. ' _But why would it be burnt? I'm underwater.'_ thought the prince. He grabbed the fabric and part was still warm. As he examined it, there was a pattern that looked strangely familiar.

Then Sidon realized, that this piece of blue fabric was part of Link's champion tunic. He started looking around him frantically and was about ready to swim to the surface until he spotted him.

His wonderful sweet starfish was floating through the water limply, with horrible burns coating his left side. The male Zora gingerly grabbed his love and started swimming to the surface until he saw somebody else who just closed her eyes. ' _Is this the Hyrulean Princess that Link speaks of?'_ Sidon thought to himself. He grabbed the young woman as well and continued on his way to the surface.

Once on the shore, the woman immediately spit out the water and started coughing. She sat up and started directly into Sidon's eyes, which he had just removed from Link in his lap. From the looks of it, she was unscathed. So why was the Zora's wonderful star in this condition?

The prince summoned all the confidence he could and spoke strongly, despite his wish to cry over the injured state of his lover. His voice came out sounding rather angry than concerned. "What in Hyrule happened here?"


	3. Guilt Consumes the Guilty

"What in Hyrule happened here?"

Zelda could only look up in fear at the seemingly angry Zora in front of her. The Hyrulean Princess stole a glace at her appointed knight; he was covered in burns, cuts, and a large bruise on the upper right side. _'How could I not realize? I was foolish to not take the time to let Link speak his mind. His injuries were obvious,'_ she perceived while cursing herself.

" . . . I-I . . . ne-never meant t-to . . ." Zelda struggled to mumble out. " . . . hurt him"

The Zora cocked his head slightly. "Are you implying that _you_ did this to him?"

The princess remained frozen. Sidon sighed knowing he probably scared her, but that was not the issue at the moment. They needed to get Link medical attention fast. Sidon sighed audibly and stood up with his love in his arms. The Zora started walking and spoke while he walked. "I'll take that as a "yes" then."

"W-Wait! _Wher_ e are you taking him?!" Zelda found the strength to stand, becoming protective of her knight. She ignored the horrible voice crack as her previously weak voice was now sharp and threatening.

"I'm taking him home." Sidon paused and looked back at her before he continued to walk. "Feel free to join us. I'll send someone to retrieve your belongings once we arrive."

"Just where is this 'home' you speak of?" Zelda couldn't help but be skeptical. She didn't know if this fish had ill intentions or not. She doubted it, but the princess was not taking any chances with her knight. But then a voice slipped into her head.

 _'Why should you care? He is just a lowly knight. You are the_ _Princess_ _of this goddess-forsaken_ _country_.'

' _He is my friend. That is why I care.'_

' _Friends_ _don't forget about each other. He's almost dead because of you.'_

' _Nonsense! He is merely wounded! Link has been through worse; his wounds will heal with proper time and rest.'_

' _I think you are forgetting the word_ _mortall_ _y in your_ _claim._ '

 _'No. I am not. He will be fine . . . I hope_ '

"Princess? Are you coming?"

Sidon's voice snapped Zelda's attention back to reality. She spoke up and sprinted to catch up, " . . .Yes."

After about a fifteen to twenty minute walk, the two had arrived at Zora's Domain. Sidon had introduced himself to Princess Zelda once he was sure the wounded knight was in good hands and resting. The royal physician had an estimate of Link waking up in a day or two. Zelda was given a guest apartment with a balcony with her belongings. The Hylian's horse was put into the care of several Zora guards although the princess and her appointed knight would often just leave it to roam until they came back. That was probably a bad idea, but they always found it was never harmed and stayed relatively in the area.

Currently, the teen was getting a much needed hot bath to relieve her stress. However that did not stop the young woman from planning for the future. Zelda wrote in her notebook over the side of the tub, careful not to get water on it so that she could keep record of her thoughts. But then the voice came back.

 _'Really? Relaxing at a time like this? You are really a horrible_ _friend_. _Your little knight could be on his deathbed right now, but how would you know? If you aren't there by his side, you have no way of figuring out what his condition is,_ _your highness.'_

_'I thought I already said he would be fine! My knight has been through much worse. He is the hero of Hyrule, do not believe he will falter so easily.'_

_'He easily fell for the Zora Prince. I know that you love him. But it's a shame he doesn't love you back.'_

_'Love and physical strength are two different subjects entirely.'_

_'Says you.'_

' _Who gave you any right to do this? Who are you?!'_

_'Haha, Let me tell you. I have every right to this. I can make a list: when you forgot about him, when you hurt his metal state, when broke him, and_ _ when you were the one who cursed his fate. _ _I am your Guilt, dear. My one and only job is to torment you until you're forgiven. Personally, I think I'm doing quite the job.'_

' _Shut up! You know nothing!'_

_'And that is where you are wrong, princess. I know everything because I am you.'_

_'How?'_

_'Technically I am your conscience.'_

_'I don't want to believe you!'_

Zelda decided it was time for her bath to be over. The young woman was too frusterated and paranoid to relax thanks to her "conscience". She drained the water and wrapped a towel around her torso after setting down her notebook on a dresser in the bedroom. The Hylian put on her traditional Sheikah garb given to her by Paya.

Zelda made the decision to join King Dorephan and Prince Sidon for dinner, and maybe sneak in a visit with Link.


	4. He Wakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to get this chapter out for several days now. I decided to give it to you shorter than make you wait another week or two for a chapter the same length as the others.

Link felt like he was floating underwater. The last thing he remembered was arguing with Zelda, then everything went black. Every part of his body hurt like hell. It didn't take the hero long to realize that he was injured in some way. His eyelids felt like they were made out of lead. The champion let out a pained groan as he tried to sit up and regretted it immediately.

The Hylian felt a sharp pain in his chest as he inhaled and sat up. The blond hugged a knee to his chest and coughed from choking on air. The champion panicked slightly when he couldn't get enough air. Link ignored the hand on his shoulder and the voices around him so he could calm down.

"He's awake!"

A large shadow cast itself over the hero before a familiar comforting warmth. The champion leaned into the touch slightly as his breathing calmed into light shallow breaths in order to prevent the pain in his chest and ease the splitting headache from the sudden movement. Large Arms wrapped around Link as he looked up at the person holding him. "Sidon!" Link smiled for the first time in while as he looked at the one he loved.

"Its good to see you again, my little hero. Its been quite some time." Sidon hugged the blond gently and let go and kneeled so that he was eye level with Link's blue eyes.

Zelda cleared her throat; Link could feel her eyes burning holes into him. The Hyrulean Princess knew she should be glad that her knight is happy, but she couldn't help but be resentful to the couple. Zelda couldn't help but be a little jealous. After one hundred years, her past relations have long faded into the past along with their death. After losing Urbosa, she slowly started falling for Link while she watched his adventure to defeat Calamity Ganon.

"It's good to see you too, your Highness." Link then turned back her conversation with Sidon, losing all formality that had been present.

Zelda nodded, not showing any emotion despite how taken aback she was at Link calling her _'your Highness'_. It was something he had never done, even when she was extremely rude to him. The princess had always taken her frustration out on him and only him. Soon she figured that they might want to be left alone, therefore she left the clinic and went back up to her room.

"It's been several days, my Starfish. It would be best to change the bandages on your torso, reapply the herbal ointment, and get some food in that stomach of yours." Sidon spoke.

"Alright."

The Zora Prince helped the champion sit up and then started to unwrap the bandages that covered Link's entire torso. It took quite a while because of several delays. Link would wince in pain for a moment and they would have to wait for it to pass before continuing or Sidon would drop the bandages occasionally from the wrap being really tiny compared to his hands. Not only did they have complications, there were also plenty of bandages to remove. 


	5. Reminiscing

"The healer was not able to give an exact amount of time that you would have to continue resting, but she gave an estimate of the extent of damage. You have a sprained ankle, bruised ribs, second degree burns on your right side, and several other small wounds. Your ankle and other cuts will heal nicely, barely leaving a scar but we'll have to keep a closer eye on the ribs and burns. "

"Thank you, Sidon. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, my Starfish. It's my job as your beloved to take care of you."

"I love you to the bone, Sidon." Link hugged his lover close to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Sidon responded by petting his hair and smiling.

Meeting Sidon had been the best thing to happen to Link besides becoming a knight. But he did NOT mean becoming Princess Zelda's appointed knight. After his mother and little sister kicked him out of their house over a hundred years ago, he moved on and trained hard as a cadet for Hyrule's army. He was finally able to earn some rupees and live properly.

The champion sighed as he let sleep overtake him.

_"Link!!" His mother's raspy, overused voice boomed somewhere from the area below him. "Where are you? There are still chores to be finished!"_

_"Coming, Ma'am!"_

_Link set down the woodcarving project he'd been working on recently for his sister and climbed down the ladder of the treehouse his father had built for him almost a decade ago. The young Hylian rolled when he reached the ground and started running when he was on his feet again._

_He opened the door to their small cabin and grabbed the fire wood carrier in the bin to his left. He left as soon as he entered and started to retrieve some oak wood in the woods. The blond gathered the dryest wood he could find for the fires. Whilst gathering the wood, Link encountered lots of wildlife. He watched the squirrels and various species of birds fly gracefully through the air. Their chirps made a wonderful little song to pass the time without a deafening silence in the field. Owls screeched I'm the distance when it started getting late, so the Hylian teen took that as a signal to start heading home._

_Once the firewood was in a pile next to the cabin,_ _Link snatched the slightly rusted bucket and filled it with water from a nearby stream before hurrying home. The young man dumped the stream water into a large pot over a fire to boil it. After several trips were made, the cauldron was full._

_Dinner was made by Link's mother for the three of them. In less than twenty minutes, his little sister Irie had already finished her food. His mother was almost done and she simply stared at Link's full plate. Her gaze followed Link's body to find him twirling his food on a fork and staring at the empty chair beside him._

_"Gawking at your father's empty chair won't bring him back._ _His stupidity is what got him killed, boy. Now stop playing with your food and eat it." His mother scolded and pointed her eating utensil at him._

_"Yes Ma'am." Link sighed and finished eating his food even though he wasn't hungry. But wasting food wasn't an option, whatever his mother was able to earn was just enough to pay rent and pay for basic needs. Link did whatever work he could for their closest neighbors to earn extra rupees, but he mostly had to take care of Irie. His little sister was around  six years , soon to be seven years younger than him._

_The young Hylian would be turning fifteen soon. That was the age that all of the Hylian soldiers begin their training once they enroll to the academy. Link knew his mother and sister wouldn't approve, however  becoming a soldier paid very well. If  Link was able to stay in their ranks long enough to pass basic training, then he would be able to make enough to support their tiny little family for days on just one payment. It was just the logical choice for the young man. He was taking responsibility to help take care of his family. Most boys his age weren't serious about anything; they were always carefree because they didn't have to deal with the same hardships as him. Link had been exposed at a young age to the fact that he didn't have time to mess around. His father had started teaching him at a young age how to hunt and complete the chores that  his mother and little sister would not be able to complete._

_After he'd finished eating, the duo's mother set out in the evening to complete whatever job she had. To be honest, Link and Irie didn't know what their mother did to help earn their living, but they never asked. It wasn't the children's place to know or ask so they kept to themselves about it._

_The chilly night air blew through the crack between the floor and the door, thus causing Link to block said air blowing through with an old blanket of Irie's that was currently too small for the girl. As soon as she was tucked into the almost threadbare sheets and blanket, her older brother made a mistake._

_"Irie . . . I know you don't know much of our father, but . . . I want to know what you think of me joining Hyrule's army."_

_"No. I don't want you to leave brother. Besides, you know mother wouldn't have it. It's not worth trying. Father may have taught you some things, but it would never be enough."_

_He shifted on the bed and brushed some of her auburn hair out of her eyes. "But think about it Irie, soldiers make a lot of money. If I were able to get that money for all of us, then we would have a better life. More food! Warm clothes and bedding!"_

_"Nuh-ah." She then turned and attempted to sleep. Link kissed her on the for head as she snuggled into her blankets, forming a little ball._

_"Just don't tell mom." Link muttered under his breath._

_"No promises, bro."_


	6. Zelda's Endeavor: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much thinking may have just put the princess on a negligent path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have made Zelda just a bit too evil.
> 
> And sorry. These next couple chapters will be short.

The events from one hundred years ago were still very fresh in Zelda's mind. Choosing the champions has originally stressed her out. But once backgrounds from the warriors of the four races of Hyrule had been reviewed, things had gone swiftly. There were four of them to remember however the princess was most focused on the Zora Champion, Princess Mipha.

"Goron Vigilance, Daruk. Rito Confidence, Revali. Gerudo Spirit Urbosa." Listing off the Champions of the different races only partially answered the Zora's question. She hesitated to state the next one. "And . . . the Hylian who wields the sword that seals the darkness."

A small gasp escaped from the shorter female's lips upon hearing th name of the Hylian Champion. "Link." Mipha turned and turned the trident so the sharp edge was facing the skies. The Zora was careful not to whack the Hylian next to her with the edge.

"Sidon! Hurry and swim up here!"

Zelda immediately yelled over the roar of the waterfall. "Mipha! Perhaps he is still too young to swim up this big waterfall."

"One day I must leave him, Princess. . . to face my fate with Ruta."

Mipha had always been close with her little brother. The Zora would always state the previously said fact as though she was preparing herself for that movement even though it was clearly obvious. She always looked out for him and took care of him when others could not. Yet, she was always closer with Link despite the awkwardness between every conversation between the two. Zelda knew not the history of the pair's relationship and would not pry into the details, however she really would love to know. Perhaps Link and her would find the opportunity to discuss that topic in the near future.

Even if the princess was relishing the happy moments from a hundred years past, Zelda's current predicament was eating her up from the inside. She wanted to know where she went wrong and what she could possibly do to make it up to the hero, but deep down Princess Zelda already knew.

Zelda screwed up. Plain and simple. The other ways to describe it would only be worse, so she kept it modest. One century ago all she ever did was take out her anger on the swordsman. He may have forgiven her later, but then she totally disregarded any progress made. Yet, Link never spoke a word of the past problems. There are always possibilities, and there had been major memory loss when he rose from the Shrine of Ressurection . . .

Anything is possible right? So, is it possible he has yet to remember the worst of their issues? The memories triggered by the images on the Sheikah Slate were ones that only had to do with their time preparing for the  Calamity. No other part of his life was given to him. As much as she didn't want to do this, a foul idea came into her mind.

A devious smirk plastered itself on the princess's face. She might just be able to use this to her advantage.

 


	7. Zelda's Endeavor: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out late because of a Christmas oneshot I will be writing. The next chapter will be short like this one.

The voice, it wanted her to continue with her plan. She had yet to have true second thoughts about the action, however she did question whether there was a good reason to do this. Then the princess realized, she wanted what they had before. Before Link had become the hero, before he'd been assigned the role of her appointed knight, before the rumors of the Calamity ruined everything. Zelda realized she had always been hopelessly in love with the Hylian. Ever since she met the young man.

That one day, Zelda hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking and slammed her face straight into the blond's chest. Link immediately helped her up and introduced himself, but not before she did. He had been heading to the castle; new recruits were being accepted. Although you didn't really have a chance at being accepted unless you shared the Knight's bloodline or were extremely skilled naturally.

Zelda figured she'd send him on his way and he would come crawling back to his family like all the rest of them did once they were eliminated from training. But there was something different about him when she stared into those rare blue irises of his. He almost seemed . . . more mature? Perhaps he'd been through more than the average person his age.

His voice was masculine enough, but was still smooth and silky. But not with an intention to be persuasive or seductive. It was beautiful and it continued to run through her head endlessly. Zelda wished to her it again.

_"Link, pleasure to meet you."_

Link seemed like he reverted back to his 'hero' state when it came to her. It was like talking to the hero and not Link. He only answered when it was absolutely necessary. Always simple things like 'no, yes, of course _princess.'_ He had gone back to calling her princess!

For some reason hearing his voice calmed her immensely. She continued to let everything ring through her head again.

_"Link, pleasure to meet you."_

_"But of course, princess."_

_"With some much at stake, and so many eyes upon me, I feel it necessary to stay strong and silently bare any burden."_

The princess silently gasped. Maybe he felt like-

There was a knock at the door.

"Princess, are you well? You've remained in your room for almost the duration of the day."

"A-ahh, yes! I am perfectly fine. I've just been continuing my research, plans, and notes for the future." It wasn't entirely a lie. She _wa_ s making plans for the future. Just . . . less of research and more of plotting a way to explode things in possibly a negative way. Zelda did not think about all the consequences yet . . .

Once satisfied, Zelda mad her way down to dinner.


	8. Royalty's Glass Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse.

She was obsessed and screwed. The princess could not find any other words to state her situation. The plan was obsurd, the mere thought of it was obsurd! Why would she even think of such a thing? To exploit the condition of her friend, the one she loved, for her own benefit alone? Zelda cursed herself for screwing up. Dinner _(if you could even call it that)_ was a disaster and she was tired of embarrassing herself in the worst way possible.

The conversation etched itself into her mind, determined to haunt her for the days to come.

_"You . . . what?"_

_Her eyes widened when she realized she had spoken aloud. He looked so hurt. So, so_ _**hurt** _ _. Both physically and emotionally. Zelda felt her heart snap into a billion pieces._

_"Y-you wanted to use that a-against me?!_ _Princess, I-I don't understand why_  
_. . . I just—no . . .I should go."_

_"Link, wait. I didn't mean—. . . Wait, That's not what I meant to say!"_

_"Then what **did** you want to say? 'Hey Link, I know you're still remembering things, so I am going to try and twist the truth into something that I can use for my own benefit. I want you to be with me and not your fishy boyfriend.'_   
_Because in my mind, there isn't any other way to say what you just did."_

_"I guess you're right. . ."_

Zelda let the tears cascade down her face, the waterfall of sorrow would not halt anytime soon. She had ignored the pleas from the Zora Prince to stay and talk this out; Zelda ran to the room stayed in, shut the door and slid down the wall. There was _definitely_ no going back this time.

Instead of gently bringing down those walls Link had worked so hard to build, she ransacked everything by tearing it down all at once. She shattered them just like she had her own heart.

Why . . .

Why did she have to be so ignorant?


	9. Things He Despises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next semester is starting in the morning for me. I can't afford to let my grades fall too much and I need to keep my attention focused on school alone. 
> 
> I won't stop updating, but there will be more time in between updates. If I have to guess, possibly every 3 weeks minimum. I cannot give an exact amount.
> 
> School is my top priority. I love writing a lot, but school and education comes first. 
> 
> I will do my best to keep updating regularly, but I can't let social media get in the way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this story and I hope you continue to do so in the future! Thanks for those who have kept with me throughout this, I hope you don't mind waiting a little bit longer on these chapters. 
> 
> I hope you guys understand.

_Link waited another year before leaving suddenly. He couldn't bear to live with things just getting worse in his household. So one morning while his mother was still out working and his sister was sleeping, he packed what he needed and left. But not before leaving the project he'd made for his sister on the side of her bed near the pillow._

_The project he'd made was a horse. The animal reared up on its back legs and stood on a pedestal with the name 'Epona' on it. His sister had loved horses and had hoped to own one someday. Technically, she would. It's not living, but its still a horse. Link wished he could have painted it, but he didn't have the rupees for it at the time._  
_Now he was leaving, so he would never get to paint it for Irie. Link placed a kiss on the girl's forehead before he turned and exited through the door._ _He did not know that she opened her eyes immediately after a gentle 'click' of the door shutting._

_The Hylian walked for hours before he made it to Castletown. He stepped into the main plaza and stood near the large marble fountain in the center. He stifiled a gasp at how elegant the whole thing looked. The blond dug through the pocket in his trousers for the letter of recommendation his father had written quite a while ago. His father's old friend was a now captain in the army, if not a higher rank by now. Once found, the teen searched for the address and turned on his heel to leave. But he bumped into a smaller figure behind him, dropping the letter. l 'Oof' was heard from what sounded like a younger girl._

_"Ah! I am terribly sorry, Miss. I wasn't quite paying attention." Link reached his hand out to help her get back on her feet. She took his hand and courtsied before introducing herself._

_"No worries. I believe I should've introduced myself sooner, I am Zelda. May I ask your name?"_

_"Link. Pleasure to meet you."_

_Unintentionally, the two started into each other's eyes silently, destiny tied them together from that moment on._  
_The finally pulled away and Link cleared his throat, "I should probably get going; I can't be late to the training grounds. . ."_

_"Heroic, are we? Well first you might need to know how to get there. Make a left at the next alley and head straight until you see a dull pink villa with a white stripe. From there proceed to the right and you should arrive at your destination. Just make sure you state your business when reach the gate. Farewell, brave hero!"_

_The cerulean-eyed blond turned to leave with a smile. Zelda waved in return and later kicked something. She reached down the grab the object and figured out it was a letter._

**_Months Later_ **

_He was dull, losing emotion and lacked ardor. Something he originally intended to do in order to aid his family soon became an enormous weight to drag from his poor shoulders._

_Three bags. Three bags of rupees had already been mailed sent home. Each continued around one-hundred fifty gems in Hylian currency. That was just the amount of shiny chunks of mineral in the bags; it did not equal the value placed in the small chunk of burlap. He was currently tossing in the amount for his fourth bag. Link promised hinself would stop sending them soon . . .if he didn't fall in battle first._

_Two days after he had ran into the princess, she arrived at the training grounds with a couple guards. Apparently he had dropped his letter that day. Immediately after, the boy had given the epistle to the commander; that 'small' action then proceded to make his life a living hell._

_Link hadn't known that he was the hero, he only found out when the commander told him. The blond always knew he was gifted with combat, what he hadn't known was that he was capable of defeating the greatest swordsmen in all of Hyrule at only the age of four. How he never remembered that, was a wonder to him. Things then proceeded with Link receiving orders to pull the_ _freaking Master Sword_ _out of it's pedestal. They had traveled deep into the forest where a talking_ _tree_ _had told him his_ destiny. Not even a day later, Link had his status raised to a knight, preparations started for him becoming Zelda's appointed knight. Four champions were then chosen from the for races of Hyrule to protect the country, for the cycle of legend was nigh.

His once peaceful life had gone from struggling to provide for his mother and sibling, to bearing the weight of an entire country on his shoulders.

"Hnnnngg," Link let out a quiet groan while his face rested on his arms like a pillow. It hurt to remember, it hurt to think, heck it even hurt to breath! The young man's shoulders ached, being alone left him with the company of only his thoughts. They were not kind in the slightest.

Early life had really only been filled with suffering now that the hero thought about it. Family hated him, rigorous training daily, and the weight of the world thrust upon the shoulders of a boy.

His current situation shouldn't have him freaking out like he is now; Link has been through much worse and a simple relationship issue shouldn't be this complicated to fix. The hero finally decided that he can't rely on Sidon to do everything for him. He needed to start standing up for himself, but he needed a break first. Link made a decision; in two days he would leave and go to his home in Hateno Village.

Soon enough, the hero had fallen asleep sitting at the desk in his chambers. He did not hear Sidon enter the room; quietly exclaiming how adorable the hero was when he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next semester is starting in the morning for me. I can't afford to let my grades fall too much and I need to keep my attention focused on school alone. 
> 
> I won't stop updating, but there will be more time in between updates. If I have to guess, possibly every 3 weeks minimum. I cannot give an exact amount.
> 
> School is my top priority. I love writing a lot, but school and education comes first. 
> 
> I will do my best to keep updating regularly, but I can't let social media get in the way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this story and I hope you continue to do so in the future! Thanks for those who have kept with me throughout this, I hope you don't mind waiting a little bit longer on these chapters. 
> 
> I hope you guys understand.


	10. To Make Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I looked at the read count, I totally freaked. I am really sorry about what I'm going to do next, but I think I'm going to end of the story with the next chapter as the epilogue. 
> 
> It's had been a real struggle for me to continue writing for a ship that I no longer have any interest in. I don't have anything that I can use anymore. I've been writing this for well over four months now and I think its time to finally end the thing. 
> 
> The next chapter will include information about the past events and current ones. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry. I also have school going on and its about time I took responsibility and actually worked on school instead of worrying abouy writing.

"I've called you both here today because this little 'problem' of yours, is getting too out of hand. For both of your emotional states, I believe it best to take the matter as my own. As friends, it is my job you help you both to the best of my ability. As the Prince of my people, it is my job to help negotiations of a new alliance with Hyrule to as well as possible; that means I cannot let a personal issue interfere with your decision regarding the matter, princess. "

Sidon looked irritated, Zelda was plagued with guilt, and Link looked dead inside. They were all exhausted, but some were more rested than others.

Servants and any other Zora in the area had fled once they sensed the tension in the air between the three. They knew deep down that it was best not to interfere. Therefore, the halls were now filled with a deathly silence. The only sounds in the corridor was the conversation between the two royals and the knight.

"I understand, Sidon. However I do not see the reason Link needs to leave. He can _stay here_ in the domain with us; it is unnecessary to spread out and cause this issue to last longer because of traveling complications."

Zelda still kept insisting things that should be left alone. On the left of the princess, the Hylian Champion was ready to state something, but paused when he received a glare from the princess. He remained silent, but clearly had his heart in his mouth.

"Princess Zelda, I do not think you see the point in him leaving. The reason is so that he can feel free from another person's influence."

"Fine. But please return soon, Link."

Link's expression finally changed. He wore a small smirk before speaking. "I will, . . . Zelda."


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this story was not to your expectations. There might be a sequel in the future, but I really don't plan on it.

Link and Zelda sat on a hill, somewhere near the domain. At least a year had passed since the misunderstanding between the two. Link, no longer a knight, is simply a close friend to Zelda. Nothing more, nothing less. He decided that it was for the best to move on from the past, Zelda currently had no reason for a soldier to follow her around anymore, so he wasn't going to. That did not mean he wasn't going to stop protecting her though, Link was still the young woman's friend.

The reports of the Yiga clan had recently died down. There have not been incidents for months. The pair wondered if they were simply preparing for their next attack, or if they had finally realized there was no point to their struggles.

And Sidon, he was everything to Link. They had later gotten married, making them both princes of the domain. They now had a lovely combo of both adopted Zora and human children to take care of. Personally, Zelda did not know how that was going to work out, but it was for her to keep to herself and for them to find out. She had finally learned her lesson, you can't make people stay around if they don't want to. Luckily for her, Link had decided to drift back.

"FATHER!!!"

Link barely had a moment to turn his head before his eyes widened in surprise. He received an unpleasant slap to the face from their one Zora son, the Gerudian girl was bouncing up and down on her father's chest, and their one Hylian boy actually kept to himself while his siblings proceeded to 'trample' their parent.

"Kids! What did I tell you? Do that to your dad, not. . . me." Link barely managed to chuckled. He had to take a breath before saying the last word.

"Sorry. I tried to stop them." The Hylian boy, Ran, stated. He the dirty blond moved to removed his younger siblings off of Link, who started whining. Sidon spoiled them a little too much.

"It's alright, Ran. Why don't you head back home? I'll be right behind you." Link laughed. Ran had always tried to look responsible and strong. Link knew he looked up to him a little more that Sidon, but that was mostly becasue Sidon had told him that their father was some amazing hero. To be honest, Link appreciated the responsibility in the household, but he was afraid of the boy growing up too fast.

Once the kids were on their way back safely, Link turned back to Zelda, who was laughing like a madman. She stopped once she caught her breath though. "They're really cute. They're lucky to have you as their father. Both you and Sidon."

"Thanks." Link smiled warmly. The two sat in silence for a moment listening in to the wind before Zelda broke it.

"Link?" She looked down. "May I ask you something? Don't answer if you don't want to."

"Ask away."

"Why did you choose Sidon?"

Link let out an audible sigh. He knew he would have to eventually answer this question.

"Well . . . There was a time where I wondered if I would ever fall in love. It's not like I had the time to find somebody good. Most of the people from before were interested just for my money, fame, or something. And then . . . there were the . . . psychological issues. I don't have at the moment, they seemed to fade a couple months ago. But . . . he was the only one who was willing to sit through the worst of it. The nightmares . . ." Link shuddered at the end of his explanation.

"Don't push yourself, Link."

The young man stared off into the distance for a moment before smiling like nothing ever happened. "It's time we go. I promised the kids we would be right behind them."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos in previous chapters. They will be fixed the moment they are found!


End file.
